User talk:Gamgee
User:Gamgee/Discussion Page 1 This is my 2nd Discussion Page. Buddy Gamgee, why did you delete me? --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Moi Le Pingouin]] 14:19, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Templates You know, the Template codes you have on your page already exist. (for example, already exists. --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... or else]] 19:13, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Famous penguin message If you ever want one of these, go here and request one rather than here. Sith Cub charges you, whilst I give them for free (plus, it was my idea to start with: Sith Cub had the nerve to copy me! - find out why I detest him here). - WOMPUS - Talk to the Wompus Card Jitsu Im having a Card-Jitsu tournament click here for more info. [[User:Brendan7195|'Brendan7195 ]] [[User talk:Brendan7195|Viva la Wii']] Your image is here I hope you like it. - Wompus78 Here Fine. Talk to the Hero 02:39, 25 April 2009 (UTC)]]--I am Ben Tennyson! Don't mess with me, or i will go Hero! Talk to the Hero 02:39, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Gamgee Challenge 1 --[[User:Staffan15|21'uɐɟɟɐ'ʇs]] [[User_talk:Staffan15|Count to 15 !]] 23:38, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Game? I think I was playing your game, anyway, here is the score. --I'm Big Bird! Say something! 00:57, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ur gallenge thingy! --Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 23:31, 4 May 2009 (UTC) --Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 23:31, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Community Sysop Request I am running for a role as a Sysop! You can Click Here to vote for me! Thanks and Happy Voting! Help Please help me become a sysop [[User:Spider880|'--Spider880]] 00:44, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Sysop Request I am running for a role as a Sysop! You can Click Here to vote for me! Also, please accept the award below for your vote! Thanks! Rollback! Please help me become a rollback by visiting this page http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Wiki:Requests_for_adminship#Iamred_.28Rollback.29 I Hope I Get Your Vote! Also put this happy fellow on your page if you vote for me! [[User:iamred|IamredRules]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! Summer Kick Off Party! '''READ THEN CLICK THE CARD BELOW' Thanks Thanks for ruining my movie! I told you to stop but you wouldn't...say sorry! I said you could be in another one of my vids! Say sorry! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 18:19, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for ruining my movie! I told you to stop but you wouldn't...say sorry! I said you could be in another one of my vids! Say sorry! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 18:19, 6 June 2009 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! WHY YOU QUITING!!!!????? PLEASE DON'T --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!! ( | ) 22:54, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Ratonbat Shop! Hey, thanks for for being part of my shop! here, take this, if you want to put it at your page just copy this: , have fun buying things!--'Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 18:34, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Vote Request Done! Heres your request! To have it, just copy this: . Thx for buying at my shop!--'Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 01:08, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Signature! 'Gamgee TALK 2 ME!! Heres your sig.! If you want it, copy what i'll put and paste it at preferences, where it sys costum signatures, then click the little box that's down it. Hers what you need to copy: .--'''Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 09:05, 11 June 2009 (UTC)